nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Mario (character)
'Paper Mario '''is a paper form of Mario, and the main protagonist in the same name series. Being made of paper, both Mario and his surroundings have very unique effects and abilities, which can be seen in all the ''Paper Mario games. Paper Mario is very similar to his 3D counterpart, in that he is a silent Italian plumber who must rescue Princess Peach and defeat Bowser in some way. Mario primarily uses jump and hammer attacks in his paper form, and nearly always encounters allies who join him on his journey to rescue Princess Peach. History ''Paper Mario'' Paper Mario is invited to a party in Princess Peach's Castle in Paper Mario. Bowser interrupts, uprooting the castle and lifting it into the air. He and Kammy Koopa use the power of the Star Rod and defeats Mario. Bowser then tosses Mario out the castle. Mario lands in a small forest located on the outskirts of Goomba Village. Mario befriends Goombario, his first partner, and heads to Toad Town via Goomba Road. Mario hears a Star Spirit called Eldstar asking for his help. The Star Spirit requests that he speak to him on Shooting Star Summit, in which he has more strength to speak better. Once there, Mario meets many other Star Spirits asking for his help. He learns that Bowser had imprisoned them in special cards and has given them to his strongest minions. Mario then sets out on a quest in search of the Star Spirits. Mario makes many new friends and partners, eventually collecting all seven Star Spirits. Mario returns to Shooting Star Summit where he gains access to Star Way. Mario acquires a new ability called Star Beam and is transported to Bowser's Castle from the Star Shrine. While Mario and his team are at Bowser's Castle, they save the many captives and fight Bowser at the top of the castle. Bowser breaks the bridge Mario came from, ensuring that Mario cannot escape and uses his Star Rod to fight. Mario, knowing the Star Rod's counter this time, uses Star Beam to weaken his power. The reluctant Bowser is unaffected by it and shakes the beam's power off. Watching the team's losing, Peach and Twink fight Kammy, who's responsible for creating the Power Platform that strengthens Bowser's Star Rod. They defeat Kammy and teach the Peach Beam while fully restoring Mario's party. Mario and company use the Peach Beam at Bowser the penetrate the Star Rod's shield, leaving him open to attack. Mario and his friends eventually defeat Bowser and once again, save the Mushroom Kingdom. The castle returns to ground from where it came from and another party is held there later while the power of wishes is restored. After a parade led by Luigi, Mario takes Peach to his house,where they watch the fireworks. During the events of this game, Toad Town News traces Mario as he tries to save the Star Spirits and posts news about his progress. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Peach invites Mario to Rogueport to share a treasure map leading to powerful artifacts called Crystal Stars. By the time Mario arrives, the X-Nauts have kidnapped her. The X-Nauts need to use her as a vessel for the Shadow Queen so the leader of the X-Nauts, Sir Grodus, can use her power to aid him in world domination. Mario meets Professor Frankly, who tells him the history of Rogueport and reveals the secret of The Thousand-Year Door. The Shadow Queen has once controlled Rogueport and trapped many of its citizens after Crystal Stars granted her power. The Four Legendary Heroes have used the power of the Crystal Stars against her imprisoned her in the Thousand Year Door for a millennium. After learning this story, Mario sets out to collect all seven Crystal Stars. Gaining many new partners and finding all Crystal Stars, Mario enters the Thousand Year Door. There he finds Sir Grodus standing before the Shadow Queen's room. Mario defeats Sir Grodus, but is then ambushed by Bowser and Kammy Koopa. This gives Grodus time to escape with Peach to the Shadow Queen's room. When Mario arrives, Grodus has awakened the Shadow Queen herself, taking control of Peach's body. Mario has to fight her possessed form and using the help of the Rogueport citizens' wishes, Mario prevails. ''Super Paper Mario'' Mario and Luigi sit in their house one day when they hear the news that Princess Peach has been kidnapped. The Mario Bros. rush to Bowser's Castle, thinking he has the princess, an assumption to be proven wrong. Later, a new antagonist named Count Bleck shows up and kidnaps Luigi and Bowser. It is also revealed that Count Bleck has Princess Peach, too. Mario is transported to Flipside, a town between dimensions. Mario later finds Bowser and Princess Peach who decide to join with Mario in his quest to stop Count Bleck. Mario must go through eight chapters to get eight Pure Hearts, which can counter the Chaos Heart. Mario also encounters new enemies such as O'Chunks, Dimentio, Mimi, Nastasia, and even his brother Luigi, now called Mr. L because Nastasia, an assistant of Count Bleck, has brainwashed him (however, he joined Mario once he is freed by Dimentio and sent to The Underwhere). After collecting the eight Pure Hearts, Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, Luigi and some Pixls face Count Bleck. After defeating Bleck, Dimentio, a former minion of Bleck, betrays Bleck and teleports him to Dimension D to deal with him later. Then Dimentio, the Chaos Heart and Luigi merge together to form Super Dimentio as the final boss. After Mario has defeated Super Dimentio, Count Bleck and Tippi get married to stop the Void. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Mario, along with Princess Peach and many Toads, are celebrating Sticker Fest, a holiday where six Royal Stickers ride in on a comet and it allows wishes to come true. Bowser, however, takes the comet for himself, releasing its Royal Stickers to him and his minions. Mario attempts to jump on him, but his efforts fail and Mario is knocked out. Shortly after waking up, he meets a sticker guardian named Kersti and with her help, saves some Toads hidden around the town and takes back the Royal Stickers. Mario then pursues Bowser by traveling through various worlds. Along the way, Mario must collect various stickers to aid him in defeating enemies and progress through levels. After getting five of the six Royal Stickers, Mario is allowed to enter Bowser's Sky Castle. Bowser is defeated by Mario and he gets the last Royal Sticker, but Kersti is destroyed in the process. He releases Peach, who thanks Mario for his efforts and allows him to make a wish on the Sticker Star. He wishes for the return of Kersti and the Sticker Fest is saved. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Mario, Peach and Toad travel Prism Island, which got drained by its color. Here, he meets a paint can guardian named Huey and with his help, saves the Big Paint Stars and restore color to the island by collecting them in each level while defeating enemies with his Paint Hammer and Battle Cards. After getting all six Big Paint Stars, Mario is ready to face Bowser by entering Black Bowser's Castle but, he can't walk up the rainbow road path. Luigi comes in with his kart and the duo drives off to face Bowser. Mario and Huey defeats Bowser and paints Peach back, who thanks Mario for his efforts. They leave the castle but Huey decides to stay behind to drain the castle and sends the black paint far away. That night, a celebration was held for the return of all of the colors in Prism Island. Peach thanks Mario for everything and realized that Huey will be alright after everything they've done. Navigation Category:Playable characters Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Mario allies Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits